Every Time You Lie
by cmonteiths
Summary: Portlyn should have known better. Portlyn/Chad/Sonny triangle, song fic based on the song 'Every Time You Lie' By Demi Lovato.


**Hey So I just found this one shot on my computer from a couple weeks ago so I decided to post it here, I have like 5 others saved that I am going to be posting here. This is the first one 'Every Time You Lie' and yes it's a song fic (my first one) from Portlyn's POV about Chad and his feelings for Sonny.**

**Title: **_Every Time You Lie_

**Couple: **_Portlyn/Sonny/Chad Triangle_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Length: **_One Shot_

**Summary: **_Portlyn should have known better then to let Chad break her heart. _

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

PPOV

I knew the first second I started dating Chad Dylan Cooper that there were strings attached, only show affection when cameras were around, don't touch his hair and I even knew and wasn't surprised at the fact that even though Chad was with me he was in love with Sonny Munroe no matter what I did or said.

_You Told Me On A Sunday_

_That It Wasn't Gonna Work_

_I Tried To Cry Myself To Sleep_

'_Cause It Was Supposed To Hurt_

So knowing all that I wasn't surprised when on Sunday afternoon after a paparazzi filled lunch date, when you dropped me off at home you broke up with me. I was surprised that even though I tried to cry my eyes stayed dry and my makeup un damaged. I knew that this day was coming because for the whole 4 months we were dating you were in love with Sonny Munroe.

_We Sat Next To The Fire_

_As The Flame Was Burning Out_

_I Knew What You Were Thinking _

_Before You Could Say It Aloud_

The next morning at work I wasn't surprised to find you and me sitting by a fake fire our lines talking about how the flame in our relationship burning out, I knew these were your true feelings even though you said the lines as Mackenzie. I wasn't surprised about how I knew the lines in the script before I read them and you could say them aloud.

_Don't Say You're Sorry 'Cause I'm Not Even Breaking_

_You're Not Worth The Time That Is Taking_

"Portlyn wait up." I sighed as I looked into those blue eyes that I knew so well, "Listen I am so...

"You know what Chad? Don't even, because I'm not hurt and you are not even worth my time anymore." I smirked as I walked away from a very shocked looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I Knew Better Then To Let You Break My Heart_

_This Soul You'll Never See Again, Won't Be Showing Scars_

_You Still Love Her I Can See It In Your Eyes_

_The Truth Is All That I Can Hear_

_Every Time You Lie_

I knew I should have never gotten involved with Hollywood's most notorious heart breaker because I knew you would do the same to me, break my heart. I knew that after we broke up that I would disappear from 'The Falls' in some mysterious accident. I knew you loved Sonny by the why you looked at her in the cafeteria and the way the she giggled back, I knew that she loved you too. But when I brought it up you tried to pass it off as nothing but I knew the truth even though you were lying.

_I Woke Up The Next Morning_

_With A Smile On My Face_

_And A Long List Of Gentlemen_

_Happy To Take Your Place_

Every morning following our breakup I woke up with a smile on my face knowing that a burden had been taken off my chest and that there was someone else that would treat me better then you. I woke up knowing that I had a date that night, I always had a date.

_Less Trashier, Much Classier _

_Then Who You Prove To Be_

_How Long's It Gonna Take Before_

_You See That She's No Me_

Every night I came back from my date satisfied because the guy had been better looking and more then a gentlemen then you can ever prove to be. When are you going to see that even though you love Sonny that she's no me? I mean sure she's pretty but she's a comedian not an actress.

_I Knew Better Then To Let You Break My Heart_

_This Soul You'll Never See Again, Won't Be Showing Scars_

_You Still Love Her I Can See It In Your Eyes_

_The Truth Is All That I Can Hear_

_Every Time You Lie_

So I am not surprised that you have not broken Sonny's heart, I wish you had done that to me, but it's too late for that. After shooting that mysterious accident you won't be seeing me again, but I won't be breaking, you have only made me stronger. I see that same look in your eye while kissing Sonny that I did when you looked at her in the cafeteria. You tell me that you will miss me but I know you really won't because I know the truth, every time you lie. Goodbye Chad Dylan Cooper.

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

**Let me just say that this was really hard to write because since Demi sings the song it was really hard to imagine Portlyn in her shoes. Well I hope you liked it and sorry I didn't add the last little verse and 3****rd**** chorus. I think if I had I would have just been repeating myself. Well anyways please review, favorite, alert and what not. Also keep an eye out for the next chapters of my current Multi-Chapters. **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Every Time You Lie, those belong to Disney and Demi Lovato **


End file.
